planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carbines/@comment-26427439-20160606051411/@comment-81.157.17.15-20160607151536
The Bandit is one of the few crabines I don't have, I've tryed it in both the VR room and trialed it in the game and I have never felt the need to get it as for me the only thing it does better than the GD-7F is a faster reload which my hit and run/ambush/flanking play-stile doesn't care about. Guns that I personally have found to be good for the play-stile you mention would be; *The GD-7F: Slowest reload of any (or at least any NC) carbine in the game but this is a carbine that wants to be an SMG, with its good hip-fire which with an adv. laser sight is almost as good as a true SMG. Where most NC guns do their high damage per bullet this one takes a more TR approach with a very high Rate Of Fire that will all but garanty that anything infrount of the gun is going to die, but as said before you will most likely need a quick exit as that reload is not what you might expect from a CQC weapon and its mag size is small for a CQC gun so will be eaten into very, very quickly. It can be used for more medium range if fired in very shot bursts giving it some adaptability. I would personally recomend a flash suppressor on the barrel partly because the normal suppressor takes away to much of its range (and because when fired without it sounds like the angriest gun in the game), an adv. laser sight if you plan to get closer to the enemy or a forgrip if you want to try a more ranged ambush stile, softpoint ammo i would say to take ether way and for a sight really what ever works for you though I personally use it with a 1x red dot. *The Guass Compact S: This gun is on here because it can be adapted to be a very nice ambush weapon with the right addons. Namly the suppressor so that most of the time you start shooting at some one you should be able to kill them before they figger out you're there, a 2x scpoe simplly because it's a very easy to adapt scope, soft point ammo because all guns you want to use up close will normally benifit from it and finally the underbarrel shotgun which is what gives this gun the edge it needs to be on this list. It's a one shot attachment with very shot range but if you're close enough to hit them with your knife, you're close enough to kill them with this thing in one quick shot which is a lot quicker than using said knife. If you know that some ones round that corner, over that ledge or just hasn't figgered out you're behind them yet it means you can down them and move on without missing a beat. *The AC-X11: One of my favret guns for the LA for ambushing with, high damage with high accuracy when aimed, give it a compinsator and an adv. forgrip and it's basically a auto-scout rifle by any other name for the LA class. With the changes to the HV ammo I have yet to try but the main reason I dodn't use it before what because it was to hard to control with the added recoil which is now no longer a problem. Much like the GD-7F if you can get the drop on them you will drop them before they know your there. It's main problem is when you're close up with the enemy who's also shooting back at you at the same time as it's bullets travel at a very slow speed even with the HV ammo on it and don't be saprised if you kill your enemy at the same time they kill you as by the time your bullets get to him they will more than likely have already killed you, no joke. This gun seems to be at its best in the more medium ranges with the bullet speed (or lack of) killing it at both the too close and too long ranges, though saying that I have had some odd sucsess using it with HV ammo and a laser sight while using it more like a shotgun. For sights I would recomend ether the defalt iron sights or up to a 2x as both work as a good way to judge the weapons effective range, if you are having trouble hitting them with those sights I normally found I wasn't going to get a kill at that range anyway and it was time to try and get a little closer. Finally, if all else fails, there are youtube videos out there for all but every gun in the game, offen 2-3 per gun giving you more than a few ideas from people out there of what each gun is like. Even if some of the exact stats might be a little out of date the over all feal of the weapon will be more or less the same. It's those videos that have helped me make up my mind when getting a new gun many a time.